Last Chance
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: The Eve before the final battle with Earl, Miranda is determined to share her feelings with Krory before its too late. Krory x Miranda. Light LavixLinalee for my friend! ONE SHOT. review plz SWD


"Ok everyone dismissed" Komui closed the file in his hands and plopped back into his seat after a particularly long summary of their next mission.

But the exorcists before him didn't move.

This mission was none like any other, it was the final battle with the Millennium Earl and it was tomorrow morning. Everyone looked pale or sick and just couldn't find the strength to leave as instructed.

Komui sighed, removing his glasses, this was serious. With most of the Noah gone, more exorcists found and fully trained now was the time to act, after tomorrow the war will be over. Every single exorcist in Headquarters and out in the field were given their objectives to meet at the current Akuma headquarters where the Earl was most likely waiting for them. This was it.

"Well screw it!" a gruff voice suddenly called out, shattering the tense air like it was glass. The group turned to see General Cross on his feet lighting…what appeared to be a Cuban cigar this time.

"For most of us, tomorrow we die so if you all don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my last day of life" he took a long drag before turning to his fellow generals, mainly the only female, Klaud Nine.

"Come on Klaud, we have a long over due date in my room" he grinned, of course not caring about the others in the room. Allen slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Under normal circumstances I would ignore you or beat you senseless but…" she stood up, grabbing him by the shirt and dragged him as she walked out," If it's my last day then I need to get laid, lets go"

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving the group stunned and blushing.

It was quiet again…at least until Allen's stomach began to growl.

"…I'm hungry" he mumbled, rubbing his empty tummy.

He huffed and looked upwards at the golden golem on his head," C'mon Timcampy! Let's go eat until we can't anymore!" he declared before running off.

Slowly, the once scared group left the office to enjoy their possible last day on Earth.

As other Finders and Exorcists went about their business, sleeping or training out of stress, our favorite group was in the cafeteria enjoying supposed 'last meal'.

At least Allen and Krory were.

"I really don't get you two and your bottomless pit stomachs…" Lavi commented, munching on some toast while watching his friends devour the pile of food in front of them.

Allen swallowed hard and just laughed," It's a parasite thing, you wouldn't understand, right Kro?" he looked up at his tall comrade next to him, who was busy chomping on a giant turkey leg.

"Aren't you two at least concerned for our poor chef's well being?"

"Oh don't you all worry about that!" right on queue Jerry came by, placing a plate of authentic Chinese food for Linalee with tea and a plate of German food and a bottle of wine for Miranda.

"Oh!" Miranda quickly grabbed the alcohol and examined the label," I thought the Black Order vasn't allowed vine?"

"That was thrown out by General Cross but I noticed it was from your country and kept it!" Jerry gave a thumbs up, Allen did his best to ignore the mention of his Master…but he did mumble how expensive that wine was to himself.

"Danke Jerry!" she smiled big.

"Of course! I gotta take care of the few girls we have" he grinned, putting his arms around both of their shoulders with a small hug," And if either of these two girls don't come back after tomorrow you boys can forget about being fed"

At this disturbing notion, Krory froze, Allen almost choked and the toast in Lavi's mouth fell onto the table.

"That's what I thought, now if you all would excuse me. Time to feed Mr. Kanda" with that the cook ran off back to do what he loves.

"Oy Kanda, are you going to get something besides Soba today?" Lavi asked innocently, but the Japanese man still turned and looked back at him with annoyance in his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…I mean, since tomorrow is the big fight and all"

Kanda huffed, taking his usual tray of noodles," I am not afraid to die nor will I die" he growled, walking off to eat alone, of course later getting bombarded by General Froi.

"Not very good at making friends huh?" Krory mumbled.

"Nope, oh well, Hey Jerry! One Thanksgiving special please!" Lavi called out, now seeing that his toast won't be enough.

"Make that two!" Allen chimed in, his golem was finishing up his plate for him.

"Hey! How about a toast?" Linalee grabbed her tea cup.

"O.k!" Allen got his English tea.

"Alright then" Lavi took his cup of water and cleared his throat," To…h-hey!" he stopped suddenly when he spotted Miranda silently sliding a glass of wine to Krory.

"Vhat?"

"I want some!" he whined, looking down at his very sad looking water.

"You're a minor Lavi" Krory pointed out, while gently swirling the glass in his grasp. It's been a long time since he last had wine, not since he locked himself in his castle when his thirst for Akuma blood became too much.

"I won't be in a couple of months!" he cried out desperately, since the change in the Black Order's age requirements, poor Lavi couldn't have alcohol until he was 21.

"I wouldn't trust you and alcohol even if you were thirty" Allen chuckled.

The group of friends laughed, though at the expense of the red headed goofball, there were smiles unlike the nervous and scared exorcists moments ago.

Lavi coughed to regain their attention," Ok ok now! Lets toast to the bestest friends I've ever had!" he raised his cup with a big grin and a small blush.

"Aw…Lavi that's sweet" Linalee smiled.

"Allen if you ever turn into a nasty Noah tomorrow I'll be the first the beat you over the head with my hammer!"

"Um…thanks…?" Allen gulped lightly, that hammer can get pretty big…

"Cheers!" Lavi laughed as did everyone else before taking a drink.

The night wore on; the group remained in the cafeteria, confirming their friendship with a promise to keep each other alive and to never leave anyone behind.

With such a big day coming they decided to split up and head to bed, they were all going to need all the rest they could get.

Fear was slowly growing in every exorcist as time continued to pass, closer to the finale of Millennium Earl's madness. Yet no one was feeling the immense pressure as Miranda was. Being the one of the very few "healer" type exorcists, failure on her part would cost the life of one of her closet friends.

Therefore she wasn't feeling so great as she trudged to her room, clutching the bottle of wine with the anticipation of chugging the rest of it and going to sleep, assuming she would sleep tonight.

"Oh Gott…" she whimpered lightly to herself," I don't think I can do thi-"

"-love you"

Miranda stopped in her tracks.

"I…uh..just wanted you to know…before…you know…I leave…"

Letting curiosity get the best of her, Miranda peaked around the corner where a nervous finder and a blushing nurse were talking.

"Cute huh?"

Not noticing Linalee sneak up on her, Miranda jumped up and nearly dropped the bottle. Luckily the younger exorcist was faster than gravity and grabbed both the bottle and Miranda, pulling them back against the wall before the blushing couple noticed that they were being watched.

She sighed in relief, "Danke Linalee"

"No problem, but I don't blame you, a lot of people are doing that right about now"

"Huh? Doing vhat?"

The girls walked off as they talked, trying pretend that they didn't notice the couple sharing a sweet kiss.

"Confessions of love" Linalee sighed happily," It's great, this place has been so dark and gloomy"

"Ja but it takes possible death to make the 'confess before its too late' from everyone…" she rolled her eyes.

Linalee leaned forward a bit to get a better look at her friends face, and she found what she was looking for and smiled innocently.

"Well you're one to talk"

"V-vhat? I don't know vhat you're talking about!" she blushed furiously.

"Don't play dumb, the boys didn't notice but I saw the way you were looking at Krory"

Now Miranda's face was burning red, keeping her eyes on the floor as they kept walking.

"I…I didn't think…anyone saw…" she mumbled under her breath. Sure Krory was stuffing his face with food but that didn't stop her from watching him, she actually found it adorable.

"I think you should talk to him!"

"Vhat! Nien! I can't do that!"

"Why not? Better safe than sorry, besides, I am!"

She stopped,"…Vait…vhat?"

Linalee also stopped and smiled with a small tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I haven't been kissed or said 'I love you' and I want to change that. Even though I know that none of my friends will be dying tomorrow, I can't help but feel like it may be my last chance, because once this is over, then what?"

Miranda blinked, she was right. Then what? The Black Order existed for Earl's destruction and when they succeed, there is no reason for it to be around anymore. What would become of its workers? Finders? Exorcists?

"I would like to go back home, to my country with someone right next to me"

"Aw Linalee…" Miranda sniffled lightly, touched by the young girl's words," That vas beaut…hey vait…who are you going to-"

"Oh hey Krory!" she quickly and successfully diverted her attention when she spotted the tall exorcist slowly making his way down the hall.

"Oh hello ladies" he greeted politely but that didn't mask his pale and disturbed expression.

"Um…are you ok?"

"W-well…I…um…just found out that General Cross' room was the same floor as mine…" he pointed upwards, his was a few floors up.

If Cross was true to his word, Klaud was most likely with him.

Now the two girls shared the same look of awkwardness.

"So as you can see I would rather not go back to my room just yet"

"Er…well...then you can…"Linalee looked around for something, anything that can make some magic happen. She eventually spotted the bottle of wine that Miranda was still clutching.

"You know, Miranda needs help finishing this wine!"

"You do?"

"I do?"

"Yes! So then!" the matchmaker gently tugged at Miranda's sleeve and Krory's cloak, pulling them a few steps closer," If you two don't mind, I have a certain red head to find. Have fun!"

Miranda's jaw dropped," H-hey! Vait! Are you serious!?"

"Later!" with that and the fastest activation known to man, Linalee bolted off and was soon out of sight, leaving the two alone, much to Miranda's dismay…and excitement.

"Why is she off in a hurry for? Red head?" He scratched his head in confusion, obviously he had missed something.

"Off to do something before it's too late I suppose…" she thought aloud, Linalee was right. This really might be her last chance to tell Krory how she felt…and maybe…he could come home with her? It was a long shot, seeing how well her luck had been in the past but things were different now.

"Miranda?" he gently called her out of her trance.

"Oh right! Vell, lets go, I think I have some glasses in my room" she coughed and smiled sweetly.

He smiled as well, being a gentleman and holding the bottle for her as they walked off. Doing their best to ignore the noises from a few floors up that suddenly became louder, these stone walls weren't helping much creating echo and all.

"So…um…did you like it?" she tried small talk to drown out the noises.

Krory caught on and cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes! It's been awhile since I last had some, General Cross must have some expensive tastes to throw this one out" he smiled a bit.

Luckily her room wasn't too far, with the door in sight they both began to pick up the pace.

'Cross must really be something…' Miranda blushed deeply, but shook her heads from any strange thoughts. But judging by the looks of others roaming the hall at fairly quick strides, they were most likely thinking the same thing. At least the women were.

Now within reach, she quickly opened the door, Krory practically ran in and she was close behind. Shutting the door behind her, they both let out a small sigh of relief, now being welcomed by the silent heart beat of her grandfather clock.

"…Vell…that vas…er…"

Now finally looking at each other, they both had the same blush. Krory coughed again.

"Y-yeah that was odd…" he smiled a bit, chuckling a bit.

"Ja…" she laughed gently. It was a bit silly…and just plain awkward.

With one last cough from Miranda this time, the two quickly changed the subject by their actions. While she dug in her cupboard for some glasses, Krory was quickly drawn to the grandfather clock.

"Hey…I've…never been in your room have I?"

Miranda froze up upon realization that there was a man in her room and they were alone and about to share a drink…

"U-uh…nien…I don't think…you..erm..have…"

'Linalee!' she must have planned this!

"This clock…it's from your innocence right? Yeah, Allen told me about it. It's beautiful!"

She peaked back to find him staring at the clock like it was some kind of precious jewel. Beautiful? To her it definitely was but to anyone else it was just an old clock.

"Really?"

"Priceless too" he turned with his big goofy grin that made her heart melt, he can be so adorable," I know a thing or two about antiques, it's a hobby I suppose you can say"

She couldn't help her smile as she watched him inspect it from top to bottom, mumbling the details about how it was created and how much it was probably worth. She sighed, there was no doubt; she really was head over heels for the clueless exorcist.

"…um…Miranda are you alright?"

She jumped up and out of her trance," JA! I'M FINE! Almost done!" she quickly continued to rummage through the cupboard.

Krory shrugged and continued to do his inspection. Although, Miranda had found the glasses and had already gotten them ready quite a while ago, she just used this opportunity to panic.

'Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott vhat do I do!? I've never had someone in my room before let alone a male…and ve're alone! Vhat now?! Must…not…panic…breathe Miranda breathe….ok think…this is…Krory ve're talking about…' she followed her own instructions and took a deep breath.

'Ja! It's Krory! He wouldn't do anything, he's a gentlemen!'

She paused.

'It's not Krory I'm vorried about…ITS ME! I've never done anything before vhat if I snap and jump the poor man!?'

"Um…Miranda?" he gently tapped her shoulder.

She jumped up with the two glasses at hand as if nothing was wrong," Ready! Sorry that took so long!" she laughed nervously, but as expected Krory didn't seem to notice her panic and took his glass.

Just as he was about to take a sip, he stopped and watched her down the entire thing in one gulp. She sighed, what better to calm the nerves than some good wine from Germany?

"Wow…"

"Huh? Vhat?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"How can you do that? Drink it all like that, I sure can't, I usually get tipsy if I do"

"Oh! Vell, I used to drink a lot back home, it's actually quite difficult to get drunk" she just shrugged and poured herself another glass.

"Really? How come?"

She paused a moment," Vell…it calms me down…and usually makes depression that much easier to take"

"Ah that's right, no surprise there"

She nodded a bit, grabbing the bottle she took a seat on her bed and chugged another glass. Krory blinked, watching with amazement and curiosity.

"Ja I vas, not the greatest time of my life…but anyvay, how are you? Everyone is taking tomorrow's big battle differently"

Krory laughed and took a seat next to her, he was still oblivious of the potential situation they were in, being alone and now sitting on her bed but Miranda was finally distracted enough to forget

"I suppose you must be referring to Allen's smaller food portions?"

"I've never seen him eat so little" she giggled," Vell?"

He shrugged," I'm…well I can't help but be a little worried for everyone else rather than myself. You all are my best friends, I'm…not quite sure what I would do if I lost any of you" he took a small sip, not noticing her smile.

"Ja…same here"

"But if anything, I should be asking you how you're doing. You have the hardest job out of all of us"

She responded by chugging down another glass, Krory was just watching her and still winced," Don't remind me, I've never been more terrified in mien life…" she whined lightly.

"We'll do our best" he attempted to reassure, but she sighed.

"Ja…me too"

With tomorrow on its way, Miranda finally ditched the glass altogether and just drank from the bottle.

"M-Miranda…I really don't think drinking yourself silly is going to help…"

"Says you, its done vonders for me" and she chugged. Although she claimed to have difficultly getting herself drunk, the last thing he…or anyone would want is to have Miranda wake up tomorrow with a massive hangover.

"Dah! Hey Miranda!" Krory quickly stood up and yanked the bottle from her grasp," Please don't do that"

Despite his politeness, she still reached for her source of sanity.

"Hey! Krory that's not fair!"

She was able to grab at the bottle and attempted to pull it back, but he was stronger. He pulled hard enough to actually bring her to her feet; she felt her heart stop beating as he brought his face low enough to be in an eye lock.

This close, and...that look in his eyes.

"Miranda please, we need you"

He meant it and it was because he cared.

"…"

Without breaking their gaze, she slowly removed her hand from the bottle.

"S…sorry…" she mumbled gently.

"We can't you sick tomorrow morning! It's for the best" he beamed his goofy smile while he turned to put the wine away, leaving Miranda panting for air.

'That…that vas intense…' she clutched at her heart that finally starting beating again, but now too fast. He really had no idea what he was doing to her, and it was starting…to actually anger her.

Her emotions and the alcohol were starting to mix, which is never a good thing. She was in complete love with the man in front of her and due to her usual nervous and shy demeanor, he has no idea.

Unfortunately, she began to act without thinking and promptly marched over to him.

"Arystar"

The simple call of his first name immediately made him turn around, the moment there was an opening, Miranda grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him down into a kiss.

At least that's what she was going for, their lips just met for a long moment. Poor Krory was in such a shock he just froze and watched her eyes close shut and the pink tint in her cheeks.

As soon as it was over, it took about three seconds for Miranda to completely sober up and nearly jumped back several feet in pure terror, realizing what she had done.

"Oh…mien…K-Krory I'm sooo sorry!" her face was bright red, and in a very Miranda like manner she panicked, trying to explain herself.  
"I'mtipsyIdidn'tknowvatIvasdoingI'msosorryIdidn'treally…vellIdidmeanitbutIvasn'tinmienrightmindund…" and she went on, babbling.

Krory just stood there, still in shock. It took a few moments to realize what had just happened, really happened. He blushed and silently waited for her to finish.

"I'msorryI'msorryIthoughtIvouldbeabletocontrolmyselfbutIcan'tI'msorryIloveyouI'msorry!!!!"

She paused herself to take a breather, panting heavily, perhaps trying to explain herself too quickly and so little air wasn't the best idea.

"Are you done now?" he asked gently.

Without missing a beat, her inner voice spoke before she could catch herself, "Did I do it right?"

Krory blinked.

Miranda's jaw dropped, did she really just ask that? She went pale. She was just digging herself in a deeper grave, therefore she stayed silent, incase anything else decided to jump out of her mouth.

"Well…actually…" he smiled, looking quite innocent as he walked back over to her, gently grasping her chin, tilting her head to look up at him," It's more like this…"

Around here, her heart was beating so fast she feared it would've jumped out of her chest and leapt off the cliff of the Black Order.

Her second kiss of her lifetime was gentle and thankfully not as short as before. It wasn't long before she had gotten the hang of it and quickly clung to his shirt. He broke off, though was surprised to hear a small whimper from her as they parted.

She looked up at him, eying him suspiciously but still blushing, "You…are far more…devious than you seem…Arystar Krory"

He raised an eyebrow," You're one to talk, you jumped me first…"

"That's not the point" she crossed her arms and pouted. Krory just laughed, she sighed. It was hard to stay mad at him with a smile like that, "I'm going to assume that you von't be going back upstairs anytime soon ja?"

"If Cross is still up there? No"

"Gut" she grabbed his shirt again and brought him down to her eye level," I'm not done here anyvay"

* * *

The next day came too quickly in Miranda's opinion, every single Black Order boat was filled with Finders and Exorcists ready to deploy for the finale. Unfortunately, due to Komui clinging to his younger sister's leg, our favorite group of Exorcists were last to get on their boat and be on their way.

"If she doesn't come back then none of you should bother coming back as well! Understand!?" he called out as the small boat drifted off.

"Oy! Don't you worry about it! She's with me!" Lavi turned and called back with an arm around Linalee's shoulders.

"ESPECIALLY YOU LAVI, I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF SHE DOES GET BACK YOU HEAR ME?!"

Lavi quickly shrunk behind Linalee in fear, he was really taking a risk with this girl and her brother of destruction. She just laughed and waved to her brother.

"We'll see you soon! Love you!"  
Although Komui was out of sight then tunnel carried on Komui's soft whimpers and cries, missing his little sister already.

The echo soon died out and all was silent, just the sound of the small river pushing the boat was heard. It was tense and utterly quiet, nervousness and fear began to creep up each Exorcists spine. This was it, do or die.

"I don't think I can do this…" Miranda finally whimpered out pathetically, grasping her Time Record in her hands like it was a crutch.

"It's ok Miranda, you're not the only one who's a little nervous" Linalee pointed out with a small smile.

"I know but…but…I'm the one keeping you all alive und…"

"Then we'll do our best to not get hurt! Don't worry, we'll all do our best right?" Allen gave her a thumbs up. Lavi, Linalee and Krory did the same, though it was obvious they were all afraid, they all still smiled. Slowly Miranda brought her hand and did the same.

"Ja!"

"Will you all shut the hell up? Seriously…" Kanda finally made himself known, sitting up front.

"Aw come off it Kanda, you know you love us" Lavi gently poked the Japanese swordsman in the back playfully.

"Che"

The tense air finally lifted as the group laughed, Miranda smiled, putting her innocence back on her shoulder. The moment her hands were free, Krory snuck an arm around her waist, pulling her close and taking her hand, their fingers interlocked.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder," Vhat do you vant to go after all this?"

"Anywhere but Romania, you?"

"Anyvhere but Germany" they both shared a small laugh.

"We'll be going back home" Linalee added, couldn't help but overhear," I miss China" Lavi placed his head on her shoulder and giving everyone a big grin and a thumbs up, apparently he was going with her.

"What about you Allen?"

"Far far away from my Master…" he shuddered, the last thing he wanted was to end up going back to his old life.

The light at the end of the tunnel was soon in view; soon they would be out of the security of the Black Order and well on their way into battle. Miranda's grip became tighter, fear welling up inside of her again. Krory gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I promise I will protect you"

* * *

~SWD 


End file.
